The Soldier Of Remnant
by WestShoreGent
Summary: A story in the RWBY universe, with OC's, team RWBY, and Pyrrha. The story follows the life of Victor(OC), a man of the people. He will begin his journey, and find many people to help, including the girls. But what awaits him will be challenging to his spirit, and his calling to save anyone he can. Rated M, for adult themes Romance/Action/Adventure (Romance description:Medium/smut)
1. Prologue

As a boy, Victor was abandoned by many, but did not loose his faith in helping others. He sought only to protect rather than to destroy like many others around him. Being a child growing up homeless in the streets of Mantle, he always looked to extending a hand to children such as him, and putting others before. He never lost sight of it, because in the end, he knew he did something right in his heart. Of course there were other that did not like his aura, and tried countless times to break his will. Many nobles from the higher districts, only looked down upon any who are not equal to their wealth, thus creating little to no notice of the goodness of his heart. One day a group of boys from the nobles district sought to teach this dirty orphan a lesson about the true reality of the world, and how it can be so cruel to anyone. As nobles they could have what ever they desired, and just as easy discard it, even with living things. The leader of the gang had just received a brand new dagger, and as the leader was searching to use it, his eyes fell upon a mother and her litter of new born pups. The dog bedridden by just giving birth, having little energy to stop them, stared and waited for the worst. As the boy raised his arm to swing down upon the dog, a shadow emerged from the side and stood in front of the dagger, taking it in full force to the shoulder blade of the boy. Victor cried in agony, but did not let up defending the family of dogs. With retrieving the dagger, a dark grin grew about his face, as he knew what he really wanted to do. By grace and luck, just as the noble boy raised his hand for another strike, a hand harder than stone gripped his in the air. Taken aback by this, the boy, furious, screamed for the adult to release him, but to his shock saw who it was that held it. Standing high in the alley, was a man with a long brown beard, darting blue eyes that looked down upon the nobles, sending fear into their hearts. As the others quickly scattered, the boy with the dagger struggled to release himself from his grip, soon found himself hanging high in his sight, eye to eye. White struck the boys face as he fell on his bottom, and the dagger clinging on the floor. Fear took his body, and the boy sprinted for his life not looking back at Victor who was holding his shoulder, bleeding in the street. As Victor looked at the silhouette of the man, fading in and out, he lost consciousness.

Through his dream state, Victor could see that there he was standing out in a field, with tall grasses that reached for the sky. The wind brushing through the field, blew through his hair, and spores of seeds flew through the sky. Attempting to open his eyes from the wind, he noticed in the distance five girls standing in the field, all wearing vibrant colors that stood like shadows out in the field. He made out the colors red, white, black, yellow, and gold. He could not make out who they were, but he felt at ease knowing that they were watching him. While he was staring at them, he looked up to see the sun high in the sky, and felt the warmth upon him. He soon realized that he could feel his body become heavy, and without any warning, fell onto the floor.

In a state of shock, he woke from his slumber, and took in his surroundings. He felt a warm fire alive near him in a large stone furnace that stretched all the way up to the ceiling of the warehouse, and various metals hung above. As he turned, he felt a sharp pain that grabbed his attention once again, and saw that there was a cloth bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Confused, he realized by having flash backs of what happened, and mustered the strength to rise from the bed that he laid in, only to hear a low bellowing voice near him. "She's fine, you don't have to worry about her." Looking around, Victor could not tell where the voice was coming from. He then got the courage to respond to the voice, "How can I be sure?" To his surprise, the dog was standing right behind him, and gently nudged him to announce her presence. She trails off to her new home in the same warehouse, where her pups were asleep. Victor then realized that out of the corner of his eye, he saw him sitting there moving the forge, the man who brought him here. The voice broke the silence one again, clearing the air of thoughts that they boy had, "I've brought you here so you can heal up and leave. Don't get too comfortable, this here is my workshop, and none are allowed other than me." With a bit of certainty, Victor retorted, "And the dogs?", with smirk on his face. The man rose from his workstation, towering high above the boy, leaning down, staring him right in the eyes, with his blue spheres. Victor stood there, staring right back into his with his green eyes. "So you think your smart to be talking to me?", he said with a stern look on his face, but Victor just simply said, "Why not? I don't see a problem with that." The man raised an eye with curiosity, "You don't find me terrifying? Most who see me only come for work to be done, and that is all. None stay to long, cause they think that I look like the king of bandits!" Victor did see the man much clearer, as he stood in the fires light. He seemed to be almost 7 feet high, and no hair on his head, other than his long brown beard that hung to his chest. His face did have scars, and he could see why most people said those things about him, but no bandit would do what he did. "Grimm are scary, but you not so much." With wide eyes, the man let out a laughter that rumbled the warehouse. Wiping a tear from his eye, he simply smiled at him, and Victor smiled back. "Whats your name boy?", he asked. "The names Victor , and yours?"As he knelled down to his level, extending his hand to him, "The names Wolfbane, and welcome to my forge." As Victor stared around the place, it hit him who this was, "Your the master smith Wolfbane? The one that makes the greatest gear in Remnant?" The man taken back by what the boy said, made him chuckle, "You don't look like no soldier to me boy, how could you possibly know that?" As Victor was telling him the stories that he heard how soldiers in Atlas would take on hoards of grimm, and that beasts cower in fear when met with his steel. The man grinned, "Aye, those be stories, but it's not about destroying grimm. It's about protecting oneself from danger." With a confused look upon his face, he pondered on the thought to be the most respected man in Remnant, to be so docile about grimm. He didn't think on it too long, for stomach strained with a low growl. Embarrassed, he grabbed his stomach in an attempt to quite it, but soon smelled the odor of food linger in the air. "Are you hungry?" Asked Wolfbane, with a smirk on his face. Victor just nodded as the man trailed off to where he once was, only to bring a tray with a bowl and piece of bread on it for the boy.

Upon setting it down, Victor could make out what he saw and smiled at the meal. Vegetables swirled with meat, in a broth so fragrant, Victor thought the man had just purchase the food from the nobles district. Taking the spoon in hand, Victor took the first sip, and soon after rushed for more of the stew to be eaten. "Calm yourself boy, there's more where that came from." But upon seeing as the boy was found almost dying in the streets, he realized that the boy was very much alone in this world. "Do you have any family Victor?" As the boy then suddenly stopped, he stared at his bowl, remembering how it has been just him all this time. "I was just another orphan that wandered the streets." Still he smiled at Wolfbane knowing this, showing that this boy had a strong will about him. "You mentioned an orphan, you did have the orphanage as your home. Why did you leave?" He noticed that the boy then was silent once again, only for a short time until he told his story. "The orphanage was a nice place to call home, but many of the nobles thought that it was a rather ugly eyesore, and decided to take it down, not caring what happened to the children." Wolfbane just stared for a moment, then he turned to his forge. But he then felt a small hand reach out to his stone clenched fist. "Don't feel bad, most of the children are safe underground, and no one can hurt them." As Wolfbane saw the boy with his sincere smile, he realized the boys current state. "So do you have a job?" Victor just stood there with a blankness on his face, wondering if he was just making fun of him. "If you don't have a home, and you don't have money for food. Why not stay and take care of this warehouse. You could even learn how to smith under me." He then felt a sudden thud on his leg, as Victor held him tightly, with small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Stroking his beard, he simply smiled, and returned the gesture with a pat on his head.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you all for your patience, and I apologize if it did take a rather long time for me to give the next chapter. I gave it more time to dedicate a short brief introduction of Victor and Master Wolfbane's life as they grew. To see how they lived was one thing that I saw was necessary to give him life in this world, and didn't just want to simply skip. I'd hope that I've done this chapter justice in seeing Victor for who he is, for the audience. Thank you all for reading, and creating this story with me. Remember, I'm open to criticism whether negative or positive, and as long as it's respectful and constructive. Now without further ado, I present the first chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

As it all began for Victor, he looked forward to his new life with his mentor, and having a home to call his own. Master Wolfbane didn't mind much of the young boy, frankly he reminded him of when he was a young lad, and how quick and perceptive he became as his student. Impressively, young Victor paid very close attention to everything that his mentor had taught him, from smithing, to cooking, and even combat. The boy exponentially showed promise as a warrior, but what drove the boy even further, is his will to help those in need. Most often he would find the occasional homeless being harassed by either soldiers or nobles, and stood for those that could not stand for themselves against all odds. It didn't matter if Victor was alone, hell the boy never backed down a fight, such a strong spirit Victor has. Only more the reason why Wolfbane took him under. Not only did he learn how to smith, but even created his first set of swords and armor at the age of fourteen, most impressive indeed. Wolfbane was proud that he was turning out to be a grand person, and realized that this was not the same nine year old boy that he found in the streets. Both enjoyed each others company, and grew with one another.

One day while having finished an order for the Atlesian army, both were tasked for the delivery of the equipment to the barracks. When they made there way to the camp, Victor noticed that there was a small girl, with a hooded robe, looking to be a orphan. She was hiding, bleeding from the face, crying. Victor subtly approached the girl, not noticing this. "Are you ok?" He asked extending a hand, but was met with a group laughter. "What are you doing with the animal? Can't you see that she is playing with us?" Said the group of nobles. Victor clenched his fist tightly, and retorted back to them, "She's not an animal! She's a person, just as much as you and I are!" The girl was taken back by this, and began to look up at Victor, with weary eyes. "Is that so? Well what can be expected from the likes of you, orphan!" As one of the children threw a rock at the girl, Victor reacted by standing in front of it. The impact drew blood from Victors forehead, but he stood with his head held high, not backing down. The boy sneered at this, and waved for the rest to follow, "Well the fun is ruined here, but we'll be back faunus."

As the group left, Victor wiped his forehead with his sleeve, leaving the girl in awe from his act. "Here let me help you." As he approached her with a rag to clean her head. The girl was still scared, but as she saw Victor with a warm smile, she just stared. As Victor was attempting in removing her hood, she screamed. "Don't!", but it was too late. Two large ears popped from underneath, and startled him, but he continued to help her. She was still searching for what to say, but all she could make out was what she believed. "Are you not disgusted with me?" Victor was a bit confused by this, but just simply smiled. "Not really, in fact, I find you to be cute." Victor realizing that he just spoke his mind, began rambling, "I mean, it's cute that you have ears, not being mean. Of course your cute, and that's the first thing that came to mind." "Umm.. I mean." The girl had a small blush, and giggled a bit. She looked up to him, and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thanks, your not so bad looking yourself." Victor had a shade of red flush most of his face, and began to help the girl up on her feet. "You really don't hate me? I'm a faunus, and people hate us." Victor just looked puzzled, but felt confident in what he was going to say. "Faunus or not, you're a person to me, and I won't let things like this happen!" The girl was smiling, and hugged him. Victor began to blush more, but hugged her back. As he left the little girl there waving goodbye, he realized that he was a bit behind from his master, and began running back to him. "He's going to have me cleaning the forge for days if I don't catch up." As he sped off to his master.

Life was great for the two, as the months had passed. Victor progressing even more than he already did, showing that no matter how tough the challenge, he kept going in his studies under Wolfbane. The world was bleak, but Victor gave a bright light that shined around him, and gave peace and security to all around him. Wolfbane was growing old, and having little left to teach the young lad, only put a smile on his face. He knew that he would retire soon, and feared that he would be alone in the end, but the day that they met, fate had given him a life that he never knew, the life of being a father to Victor. Soon he would pass down the mantle to this boy, and carry his name as his last one day. But Wolfbane only saw the city growing darker, with corruption, and feared that the young boys future would be in danger if he did not find a way for him to live in peace. A sacrifice he was willing to take for his young student, Victor.

* * *

I do say that I liked the way that this chapter gave a view into this world. Things are not always good in most cities, and in the world. You could find that most can relate, and it's something that should be shown to understand. Of course Victor has a strong will about him, but he will be tested in this later down the road, and would have to face the reality of his choices, whether good or bad. The story will take flight in the next chapter, that I can say. So stay tuned till then, and thank you again.


	3. Chapter 2

My sincerest apologies about the delay, just wanted to give more descriptive emphasis to the story, so you as the reader can imagine all that happens as you read and live through the story. Life is not a problem, but of course having time during work, is not always bad while writing stories on your free time. Thank you all for patiently waiting, and without further ado, I present Ch.2 of SOR. Enjoy!

* * *

Years have passed since then, and Victor, now seventeen, was well settled into his home. He learned much from his mentor, and forged his own pieces just as he. For the young adult, he spent days perfecting his art at the forge, crafting many blades, amour, and even shields for warriors. Most people took a liking into the apprentice, and the warehouse started to gain more attention, and growing in popularity. Many of the people of Mantle were welcomed with a warm smile from Victor, and even the girls would come just to chat away with the gentlemen had black hair that was short on the sides, and the top of his head had semi-long strands that combed to the back of his head, that complimented his square face. His complexion was a a slightly sun kissed skin tone, that brought out his green piercing eyes, and had small scars barley noticeable if unless close, from the hot iron that sparked from his previous projects, nothing to rough, but added the perfect amount of meaning to his gaze. Many took a fancy to him, but of course there were other that were jealous that he was getting much didn't mind the hatred, for he simply enjoyed helping others. On most days that he would have a little time off from work, he would go to the local markets to purchase produce, and with a large cauldron he forged himself, he would cook for most of the homeless in the slums of Atlas. It didn't matter to him that he was using most of his money, on the contrary, it brought him happiness to give.

It was just a week away from his birthday, and he was minding his own taking care of the shop, while his mentor was away on a errand. It was just a normal day like any other, until two soldiers showed up to browse his wares. The soldiers bore the standard Atlesian armor that had white plating around the chest, arms, and legs, with the inner workings of shining silver, that complimented the semi-futuristic gothic style. Their helmets were a design similar to kettle helm, but curved slightly down behind the sallet. Victor picked himself up from his daily cleaning."Welcome to Wolfbane's Forge, what can I help you lads with?" The soldiers noticing this kindness, took him for granted and bore a dark grin on their faces. "Well we are looking for a good blade that can cut down grimm with ease, but seeing how the master is not making weapons that much these days, I don't think we'll find that here." With a nudge to his partner, they both chuckled at Victor, who in turn laughed with them. "Well it depends if the person who can wield the blade can swing it in the first place." With that comment, both soldiers stopped smiling, and shot looks at him. "Oh, so you think that your swords are too much for us?!" With that the soldiers moved to face his direction brandishing their blades, clearly work of another smith other than Wolfbane's steel. "Well I've seen better than that, in fact this cauldron is way more sturdier than that butter knife." The soldiers now agitated at his comments, began to retort, "Our steel will smash any blade that's been made by the likes of you!" Victor only smiled, "So is that a challenge?" Placing a new blade that he just finished four days ago, it thumped the wood counter top. "So how about a wager?" Said Victor, confident in his work. "Sure. I'll play along. But if I win, I get to take that scrap metal home, free of charge. Maybe I can use it to chop wood, since that thing is duller than an ax." Victor looking at his blade, brought his head up to look at the soldiers, "And if I win, then you'll acknowledge me as a blacksmith." Laughter broke out from the two soldiers, and one of them just simply nodded.

They all made there way outside the warehouse, turning the corner to the back alleys, and into a decent sized courtyard behind the warehouse. As the three stepped out into the courtyard, Victor could see that the soldier was anxious to prove the boy wrong, and crush his spirit. Standing to the opposite side of Victor, both drew their blades from their scabbards, readying them. Seeing how the sword looked, it struck Victor with curiosity of how much time and effort went into the blade. Noticing tiny details, he saw how it was fragile in some areas. He was cut short on analyzing the blade, as the soldier charged at him with no warning. He quickly assumed his stance, allowing himself enough time to deflect the swing. After seeing the soldier loosing his balance, stumbling behind him, he chuckled a bit under his breath. Furious the soldier was, charged for another attack, swinging his blade at him. Swing after swing, Victor began to see how poorly this soldier was trained, and easily kept up his pace. With the soldier now growing desperate, he swung wildly, attempting to strike. Victor was taken aback by this, and began to quicken his pace. A moment after, the soldier swung his sword knocking Victor off balance, and a dark look grew about him. Seeing his opportunity, he swung downward screaming, "Die you mongrel!" The loud clash of metal could be heard blocks away, and there Victor stood with his blade upright, slicing the soldiers blade clean at a crack that he noticed earlier. The soldier stood with his eyes darting around to see what had just happened, only to see that his blade had been cut. The top portion of the blade, fell directly into the dirt, stunning the other soldier of what he just witnessed. "You know, now that this is over with. How about I fix that blade of yours, free of charge." The soldiers realizing what he said insulted them, the other soldier drew his blade. Readying himself, Victor stood and watched as the soldier was gritting his teeth in frustration. "So I'm guessing that's a no then?" Victor was expecting something to happen, but then his mentor spoke loud and clear, "That's enough!" All three were standing attention to the voice, and the soldier sheathed his blade. Master Wolfbane, now older, walked over to Victor, and took his blade from him, sheathing it away, and giving it to the soldier, bowing his head. "Please accept this, as an apology for breaking your sword, young sir." The soldier now with a smirk of satisfaction on his face, looked down upon the master smith, then back at Victor. "We'll be back, boy." Taking the blade out of his hands, and taking off. Wolfbane slowly rised from kneeling, turned his gaze to his student, showing his discontent with Victor. Master Wolfbane, scorned him about messing with the soldiers of Atlas. "They picked a fight with me! They were tarnishing your name as a smith!" Stroking his beard to calm himself, Wolfbane turned to retort, "And do you plan to piss off the whole army to come after you? Those men hardly have any chivalry, or honor and you want to start fights with them?!" Victor was looking down, now wondering if what he did might displeased his mentor. Wolfbane saw this, and sighed at what he was about to say. "I'd say that your metal almost matches mine." Victor looked up in amaze with the praise that he just received, and couldn't help but to smile. Master Wolfbane too did smile, as the mood shifted with him and his apprentice.

As the week was drawing closer to his birthday, Victor couldn't help but to smile with content. He was turning eighteen, and he was told by his mentor that he would take over for him after he had retired. Victor spent hours dreaming about his gift, and worked extra hard to earn more, so he could spread his happiness with others around him. He gathered all around him, smiling from the anticipation of the day. Every ounce of happiness went into his cooking, and made it all the better to see all the homeless smile at the kindness of the young lad. Soon all the people joined him in dance, and music, that made the streets seem like a festival that all would enjoy. Victor glowed with radiance of white light that brought soothing comfort to all around him, forgetting about the cold harshness of the world for that day. After his usual routine of cooking for the beggars, Victor was making his way back to the warehouse, until he saw a wanted poster that looked familiar. As he looked over it, his eyes showed confusion, worry, and above all sadness. The poster had an image of him drawn, and the crime underneath was written, 'Wanted: For raising his sword to an Atlas soldier, and nearly killing him! Reward for capture!' He stood there for a moment, realizing that he was in danger. He ripped off the wanted poster, tucking it away, and running as fast as he could to the warehouse. He quickly ran through the streets, avoiding any Atlesian soldiers, and breathing large breaths of heat, as the day grew colder, and darkened over his life. Slamming the doors behind him, he got the attention of the master. "What's the matter boy?"Victor was breathing heavily, and catching his breath to warn his mentor. Turning to Wolfbane, he reached into his bag pulling the wanted poster out and showing it to him. The master grabbed the poster, and looked at it carefully. A worried look grew over his face, as he then looked at Victor. Sounds of metal can be heard echoing the streets of mantle, heavy footsteps of boots shaking the ground in its approached. The warehouse doors banged with loud hits of metal, "Open this door! This is the army of Atlas, and we have questions about a boy that has been seen here." With the small moment of respite, both Victor and Wolfbane looked at each other, staring one last time. Wolfbane began to move, shoving the boy to the far end of the warehouse. "Quickly before they come in! Head to the cellar, and hide until I say it's clear!" Victor trying to ague with his master in confusion, "And what about you?! They're looking for me, and if your protecting me, they'll take you to prison!" They stopped for a brief moment, and Wolfbane smiled at the boy, only showing his courage to his student, and showing that what ever the circumstance, he would see no harm done to him. He took quick looks towards the door making sure that they had enough time. "There's no time to argue, you need to hide!" In frustration, and desperation, Victor quickly moved to the cellar entrance, hearing his mentor calling to the soldiers of him coming to open the doors. "Aye, aye, give me a bloody moment!"

Wolfbane swung the doors open, and quickly a squad came rushing in, as the captain followed right behind them. He held his helmet in his arm, and inspected the entirety of the workshop. His short hair was a dark brown, and had a slightly peach hue to his circular face that bore no emotion on it, with his brown eyes. "So it has come to my attention that your student, raised a sword against a soldier of Atlas." Wolfbane just simply chuckled a bit as he wore a mask that showed not recognition of his statement. Just brushing off what the captain had just said, "My student is not here, he left this morning out on his journey." Now the master had just pulled out a chair sitting in front of the captain to sit, by no means was the captain was please by this. "Did I give permission to sit, sir!?" Wolfbane just simply chuckled a bit at this, "No sir, it's just that age has gotten to me, and I can't stay standing for such long periods. Surely you can understand?" While this the banter of the captain bounced off of Wolfbane, and the conversation continued, Victor was making his way underneath the floor boards to the main entrance were the men were. He had positioned himself just beneath the soldiers that stood at the entrance, and he noticed that the captain grew impatient with his little game. "I'm only going to ask you once, where is the boy!?" Wolfbane noticed that Victor was underneath, but dared not to look down. "Like I said, he left this kingdom, and I don't think he'll be coming back." The captain was just livid with his response, and grew tired of it. Seeing how the old man was just wasting time, he ordered his troops to move into the ware house and search. As he saw the soldiers began to move, Wolfbane shot straight up, to protest against this, but was met with a blade to his chest. The blade gleamed in the well lit entrance, and bore the crest that belonged to him, which gave him a slight chuckle. The captain drew his blade, and ordered him to stay put, but Wolfbane had only moments until Victor was discovered, he then faced the captain to look him straight in the eyes with the clear as day blue eyes that made many flinch, and the captain was no exception,"So is this the mighty Atlas Army harassing its citizens with brute force, and claiming false accusations!" The captain turned his gaze from his troops, and showed the expression of disgust that a lowly person such as he spoke with such conviction, "This is my investigation, and you will do what I say! Or you will be executed her and now, elder!" Now with a blue fire that burned in his eyes, "So you draw blades at me, and think to get away with it?! I've made many of these blades here in this kingdom, no, in Remnant, and you wish to challenge me!" The soldiers turned their attention away from searching, just as they were about to discover the cellar. The captain was taken aback by him growing in height as Wolfbane straightened his body, his chest pushing against the blade, showing defiance. The captain saw that this man was not bluffing, and decided to strike first. Now furious, the captain raised his sword to cut down the old man, but was amazed as the blacksmith grabbed a hammer, just barely swinging it past his temple, scraping the side to show blood. "A fight is what you want, A fight is what you'll get!" As the master swung, hitting a soldier in the chest, knocking him down. The others began to hesitate, standing at the ready, with blades drawn. Another charged, only to meet the same fate as the other, crashing through barrels that broke under the impact of the body. All the remining began to stutter their movements, and fear of the hammer swinging at them made them freeze. Then at an unlikely movement, all the soldiers began to charge, and all at once they swung. Wolfbane saw this, he took a moment to adjust, making most of the blades miss its target, but he wasn't as spry as he was when he was younger. Taking most of the blades into his body, he stood firm, grabbing another soldier to toss him to the others, fumbling as the crash happened. He stood tall for a brief moment, remembering how it was to fight once again like he did in the past, as he wore a grin of his face. He soon began to wobble from the loss of blood from the blades striking him. Taking shallow breaths, Wolfbane began to grow tired, he slightly bowed his head, as it hung from his shoulders as he was bending over, and looking between the floor boards to Victor who was looking at him. He didn't show fear in his eyes, but just smiled at him sincerely. The loving smile that Victor knew all to well, but Victor was beginning to shed tears of sadness. A groan came from Wolfbane, as a blade pierced his chest, ripping through his apron of leather. Victor stood, as silence enveloped the ware house, and slowly turned his head to follow the blade, and seeing the captain at the end smiling maniacally, as the smith stood in silence. Victor stared at his master with tears in his eyes, not believing what had happened. Sadness enveloped his mind, unable to speak or move from the horrid image of his mentor look in pain. The blade let out a sound of flesh being ripped apart, and the master bent his knees as he collapsed on the floor, blood staining his apron. He breathed raggedly, and soon found himself on the floor of the warehouse facing down, dripping blood between the floor boards above Victor, as the drop of blood trickled his cheek. The captain pleased at the sight of the old man gasping for air, was wiping the side of his head with frustration. he groaned in annoyance, and he grabbed the soldier next to him, "You are to not move from this warehouse until that boy returns! Understood!" The guard was shocked by this, but simply agreed to it, "Yes sir!" The captain let go of the soldier, and walked swiftly through the door, as the other soldiers followed behind him. The two remaining soldiers turned to see the fallen Wolfbane, and then they made their way to the door, closing the doors behind them. Silence was all that Victor found, still staring in disbelief, at the events that led to this tragedy. He was shaken from his shock, as he heard his mentor cough. He found his resolve, and began to rush to the cellar exit.

* * *

Things are taking a grim turn somewhat sudden, and with this event, it will mark the beginning of the events that lead Victor to challenges, and to venture out into the world to find solace. His world had drastically changed with the course of the night, but he will now control his fate in his hands. Will he find his drive to keep him going? Or will he be at the mercy of the harsh reality of this cruel world, as it crushes his spirit? Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 3

**My sincerest apologies to those who have been following the story, and to many who read this story. Some unexpected events came to me, but were easily managed, thankfully. I've been meaning to update the next chapters, but the problem has been proof reading these chapters carefully. Just want to do this story justice, with all the right elements that fit together. My thanks to all that have been reading, and look forward to releasing the next chapters rather soon. With all that, lets get back into the story, enjoy Ch.3.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Cautious, Victor raised the cellar door, trying his best to not alert the soldiers that stood guard. He scrambled his way to his mentor's side, and with his best attempt to not further his pain, rolled him into his arms. Victor took in what he saw, and tears began to form in his eyes. There before him, his master breathed raggedly as he was cradled in his students' arms. Wolfbane with all the effort in staying, opened his eyes to see Victor, he smiled as he saw his beloved apprentice at his side. "Wolfbane, I…I don't understand what's happening!" Victor gripped his masters shoulders in frustration, and began to shake. "Why, why did you risk your life to protect me! I don't deserve to have someone die for me, not if I can stop it!" His words hung in the air, and the warehouse was still for the longest moment. "Then live to protect those in need, Victor." Victor raised his head to see Wolfbane's blue eyes stare into his green. "You can change this world, lead it into a new era of peace, prosperity, and justice. Don't be discouraged, face the darkness with the pureness in your heart." Wolfbane began to cough, as the blood trickled from the sides of his mouth, from the puncture of his lung. "Don't worry, I will go find help, and you'll be okay!" Victor said in a frantic state, and searched where to lay Wolfbane. As Victor attempted to lay him down, Wolfbane grabbed his hand, regaining his attention. "I'm afraid that will not help." Victor began to shake even more, as he hovered over his mentor, and the tears began to fall on his hands that held his. "I don't want to lose you! I refuse to let this happen, ...I don't want to be alone!" Wolfbane mustered his remaining strength to reach for his head, and rested his hand beneath his chin as he lifted it. "You will never be alone, my son." Victor eyes showed realization, and pain of hearing those words, and he stifled his shaking to listen. "The world may be dark, but you must be strong and face the darkness, and be the beacon of light that Remnant needs. To expel the darkness of peoples' hearts, and to cast evil away." Wolfbane began to grow hoarse with the remains of his strength, and fought against his remaining time. Victor did not break contact with his master's eyes, and listened intently as he saw his loving gaze. "I'm proud that you became a fine man, and my apprentice non-the less. I see fit that you hold my name with great honor, and see it best to be passed down to you. Victor…, my son…, …seek an envelope that holds my crest in my work bench. Take the envelope, and leave Mantle to get to safety. Please… Victor, do this for me, and do not weep. Know that I will always be with you, whenever you feel lost and… alone." Victor barred what he could to not look away, and held greatly to not break down in tears, "Please don't leave me, …Please!" Wolfbane cupped his cheek lovingly, and smiled. "Be strong my son. I love you Victor." Victor felt his hand loosen, and panicked, "Wolfbane…, Wolfbane…, no no…, no...please don't go!" He stared at his eyes and saw a fog fade over his eyes. Victor began to weep as he held him close, "Don't leave me, …father." The world was quiet, and the sounds of muffled crying was all that can be heard, as Victor held Wolfbane in his arms, bringing him into his chest.

Moments have passed, and Victor still held onto Wolfbane as a somber lull comforted him in holding his father. He felt lost, and cursed Oum of the men that did this. He recalled all the years that they have spent together when he took him eight years ago and saved his life from bleeding out in the street. Victor just saw Wolfbane's face have a sign of peace, and gently cupped his head to set him down. He was then brought back to the reality of the situation, when he was eavesdropping on the two guards that stood outisde. "It's a shame that the Captain killed the legendary blacksmith. Who is going to replace the best black smith in all of Remnant now? Many won't be too happy about this, and to think that this was all over some runt that he took under his care. Why should a great man die because he didn't want to give up that bastard child." snickered the guard. With that Victor stood there for a moment, and contemplated whether he should turn himself in. He felt guilty that Wolfbane had died because of him, a nobody. Tears of frustration began to threaten his eyes, but he stopped just before he placed his hand on the door. "Well I don't think that there can be anyone as skillful, but these guys are a dime a dozen. We could just easily find the best since the Atlesean army can get anything." Both guards chuckled a bit, but Victor was furious. He raged inside whether he should smash the door open, and dispose of these two guards quickly and quietly, but he froze as he heard the thunder clashing through the air, which in turn startled the guards as well. Victor thought for a moment about what he should do, whether to fight or leave Mantle. He wanted justice for what the captain. had done and felt that he could with all the weapons that he has made. He was pulling himself up from crouching near the door, when he remembered what Wolfbane had told him, and quickly and quietly moved his way to the workbench where his master had worked. He found the envelope in a drawer that held his personal effects, and stared at the wax crest as he was holding in his hand. "The envelope that Wolfbane had left me." He whispered to himself, while holding out into the light. He clenched his other fist tightly as he was looking down. He shook himself from his moment and went to his personal room to gather most of what he could take with him, leaving Mantle. He took a light pack, and his brown cloak, making sure to not leave any trace that he was here. He tucked away the envelope, and placed his pack on, suddenly hearing the door open from the front. The two guards stepped in from the storm that had just started, taking seats at a nearby table. Victor needed to watch himself, try his best to escape the warehouse without alerting the men inside. He threw his cloak over his shoulder, and as he finished, made his way to the back. He crept out of the warehouse, and into the back alley, with the rain hailing down on the city in the night. Victor felt the rain draping his face, and felt his own tears run down his cheek. He stood there for a moment, the rain gave him the sense of sadness, as he simply began to shake for moments.

"Victor regained his senses after his moment, and quickly began to make his way through the alleyways, away from any passing patrols. As he was walking, he began to question himself. 'Where do I go from here?'. The thought plagued his mind, and slightly panicked at the thought. As his mind began to race, he stopped near one of the main gates to the west of the city, and saw that it was swarming with soldiers. Victor was in disbelief at the idea that the entire Atlas army was looking for him, but he still kept his guard about him. He looked onward past the gate and saw that the soldiers were not patrolling outside of the walls, they were confident in apprehending Victor, but surely there must be a way. Brought out of his thought, Victor heard a slight shuffle behind him as noise of rummaging between objects. A poor homeless man was trying his best to keep one hand on a piece of wood over his head to protect him from the rain, while the other sifted through the garbage, hoping to find something. He stopped briefly to look at Victor, and stared in disbelief as he saw the young man that helped him in the past. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" Victor held a moment to answer, and clenched his hands in frustration, as he remembered the situation that he was in. Noticing the soldiers behind, the homeless man moved forward, "Come! They will catch us, and you don't want to find out when they do." He grabbed Victor by the hand, still holding onto the wood while rushing through the alley. "Where are we going?" The man did not answer, for he was focused on all the turns, moving swiftly through the rain like a ghost. Soon they came upon a small shanty part of the city, were most of the homeless lived. Victor eyes shifted in all directions, taking in all the sight of the makeshift buildings, and seeing how some were at the brink of falling apart. They arrived in front of a larger building made from sheet metal, wood planks that jutted out from various places, and had long cloths that stretched to make canopies for cover. The man opened the door, waving his hand that held the wood to come inside. Victor was hesitant at first, but he did need to step out of the rain for a short moment. The man entered shortly after, leaning the wood on the wall, and brushing any water off his ragged coat. A small fire was off in a room adjacent to the entrance, as dim lights seeped through the walls and makeshift support beams. Victor made his way to the fire, making his best attempt to dry himself, having little results in straining the water from his cloak. As Victor began to scan through most of shack, taking in the interiors, he saw something that made him freeze still. On a wall was a wanted poster, the same one that was of Victor posted by the Atlas army, but something was different about it. He noticed that it was ripped from the portion below that wrote reward. "Noticed that eh?" Victor stood still, only hinting small motions of movement, whilst searching the room for exits. "Relax, no need to be on edge. I don't plan on claiming the reward." Chuckled the man, as Victor eased himself. "I'm sure that many would though, given the chance. But unlike others, I don't see a need to." He made his way to the fire, beside Victor, stretching his hands out to the flames. The two stood in silence for a brief moment, as the wood from the fire crackles with the passing time. For a moment, Victor found respite from all the chaos, the soothing fires that danced as he stared. "I heard what happened to the late master. A damn shame that this city claimed his life." Victor now saw the man in a better image, as he stood next to him. His silver hair that connected with his beard, and his brown eyes that fit his round complexion. "That man was respected for what he had done for the community, even if the nobles didn't like that he treated us folk fair." The man gripped his hands together, clasping like his life depended on it. Victor just stared, wondering how many lives this had affected and not just his own, but maybe all of Remnant? "You knew master Wolfbane?" The man regained his senses, and turned to Victor to give him a warm and sincere smile. "Aye, that I did. Good fellow he was, and damn fine blacksmith!" Victor couldn't help but smile, knowing that his master was indeed the best, but that faded quickly as he remembered what had happened. The two stood in silence, as the rain continued outside, but it was calming to say the least, drowning out the sorrows, undisturbed peace amongst all the wrong in the world, with the sound of the distant thunder as it fades into nothingness. "What will you do now?" The man had his eyes fixed on Victor, awaiting for the answer, not blinking or breaking contact with his eyes. Victor just stared, but not into his eyes, but rather in the nothingness that engulfed his mind, gasping for air and release. As he began to stay in the constant thought, a loud clamor began in the streets outside. Soldiers began to rush through the area, pushing people around, and destroying tents or buildings. The man a piece of wood from the fire, and began to move swiftly, leaving trails of embers in his wake. "Quickly, this way!" Victor was puzzled, but shook that feeling as the soldiers began to make more noise, and it seemed to close in. He followed close behind, no missing a step, as the man led them to the back end of the building. With no moments to waste, he leaned against the back of the wall, pushing it with everything that he could, and suddenly the wall shifted to reveal the hidden path of the tunnel. Victor took a step back, as the wind extinguished the flame, and blew across his face. There before him was a large hole, that seemed to be going through the wall.

How can such a hole be hidden so well, out of plain sight, was beyond him, but he grew hesitant. What will he do, should he just walk blindly into the hole, not knowing what would happen, or would he stay and face the idea of bringing this to an end. "Come on boy, through the hole!" The old man was practically flailing his hands at him, while he kept an eye on the main door. "You need to get going, outside of this tunnel is the other side of the wall. Look for a tree in a filed no too from here, from there you'll be on the most direct path to the next village. But you must hurry!" The loud clamor came to a stop, but then the door banged violently. "Open this door, we are conducting an investigation upon this area. Open the door!" The door continued to shake with each attempt, and both men were just staring at each other, as the moment dragged on. "I don't know what he has said, but just know that he would be sad if you gave up!" Those words sounded off as clear as day, and shook Victor form his stupor. He looked at the old man but was waved off from him urging him to move forward. "What about you? What will happen if they found out that you helped me escape." But just before he could say another word, he was grabbed by his shirt, and brought him close, eye to eye. "You don't need to worry about it! You need to live on, for Wolfbane!" Victor just stood there with his head suspended above his chest, feeling powerless just as he did before. The wall can be heard from across as they strained from the force, as the building shook. The man grabbed Victor by the shoulder, hurdling him into the tunnel, and with one last smile closed the wall behind him. Victor was frantic in opening the door, but with no luck as he pounded against the wall. "You don't need to do this, please! I don't want anyone to suffer!" The pounding was barely audible on the other side, unless one were to lean against the wall, as the man did. He chuckled for a moment, and had a small grin grow on his face. "I know that you must feel guilty, but trust me, this is so we are even." The pounding stopped from Victor, only as he laid against the wall. "Why me? I'm not someone important." There was a moment of silence, with a moment of clarity. "Why choose to help people? Why choose to put others first? Why do what's right?" Now the man just stared at the door, just as the soldiers got through and began searching through the house. "It's the right thing to do. To help those in need, and to protect what is important!" The soldiers began to surround the old man with that last statement and made their way to apprehend him. "Go soldier, be the hero that saves Remnant! Be the soldier of Remnant!" As the soldiers were hauling off the old man, they couldn't help but to wonder what the man was screaming about, as they searched every nook and cranny, but found nothing.

Within the dark cave, Victor still stood with his back towards the now sealed entrance of the tunnel, alone in the dark. He felt cold, lost, and without light. He felt so powerless beyond belief, that all he could do was stare off into the hole. No light seemed to exist, and he felt that was the reality of it all, nothing. He slowly moved forward, but stumbled again and again over his feet in the dark. Every time he fell, he could remember vividly the times that he had with Wolfbane. Each tumble would be more painful than the last. With all the good that he had done, why did this have to happen? He pondered his thoughts whilst trekking through the darkness, but yet he felt the will to keep going. He felt that it was pointless, but yet in the dark tunnel, he moved forward. What was the point of it all? Why would he even see to continue if he had nothing. No one was beside him, no one to help him through this, just him alone. As he kept to his pace, he suddenly slipped in his step and fell forward, and crashed into the wall knocking him unconscious.

As he opened his eyes, he realized that he was no longer in the cave, but rather out on the same field that he remembers when he was young. The same wind that blew, the same sun that was raised above him, all of it. He then remembers the other detail, as he turned to face them. There in the distance, stood the five figures in their respective colors: red, white, black, yellow, and bronze. They all had cloaks in their respective colors, and stood facing him, as he did in return. Victor could not forget the feeling that he was at peace when they were there, just watching over him. As the wind began to gust, Victor felt something strange. The burning feeling consumed him, as he saw his hands shine profusely, to a blinding prospective. Victor was in a state of panic, as his mind raced with questions, but he could not muster the strength to ask. The five figures stood and watched as he was engulfed in light. "Don't give in. Don't extinguish your light." As he heard those words, he was blinded once again, and nothing but white can be seen. "Keep living." As the words echoed, the light began to get dim, not as bright as before.

Victor groaned in pain, realizing that he was injured, he checked himself in the dark by touch. He felt like he had an enormous gash on his head, but was surprised to find none. He kept searching, but he was perfectly fine, no physical injuries, but still sat in the darkness. 'How am I not bleeding?' he wondered to himself. Still the more important question he had was about his vision or dream? Who were they, and why did my hands glow with that white light? As he picked himself from the ground, dusting off his clothes, he remembered he was lost in a dark place with no light. As he gathered his thoughts, he began to remember again about the vision. While he was doing so, his hands drew a faint glow, and began to glow more prominently as the moments passed. Victor was in shock that he had the power to control light, but felt at ease with the light. He raised his right hand into a fist and began to concentrate on his ability. He quickly gained control over his ability, and realized that his hand would glow like a torch. Now he felt that he could continue, and to follow the visions words, "To live on!"

* * *

 **Now the story is set in motion for Victor to encounter, and interact with all the girls and characters that are beyond the walls of Mantle. Things will prove to be a bit at first, but all the pieces will fall in place as the story progresses. The girls will be in settings outside of Beacon, and rather be directly in the world with their lives. I assure you that all the girls will have fate/happenstance involved with Victor right in the middle, as the story plays out. Thank you all again, will be posting the new chapters rather soon after proofreading.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, my apologies about the delay. It's been rather difficult with these past couple of days getting this piece of work published. Now I do have the next chapters ready, and I'm looking forward to the feedback. Please keep in mind that it would be sound advice to give creative/constructive, whether negative or positive. Thanks again for the time in reading, and enjoy Ch.4

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After minutes of walking in the tunnel, he soon found a wall that had a slight breeze coming from underneath it. Curious, he began to run his glowing hand underneath to confirm the cold air run through his fingertips, and the weight of not finding a way out lifted from his shoulders. Positioning himself against the wall, he gave the wall a slight shove and it gave away to him stumbling through. As he caught himself, he realized that he was quite a ways from the west gate, and not a soldier in sight. He looked back at the exit of the tunnel and thought it would be best that he sealed the way, not wanting to jeopardize the hard work that someone put in to making the escape route in case others needed it.

After he was done, he made his way to the main road, keeping his head down as he passed various wagons and cars making their way to Mantle, not wanting to bring unnecessary attention. Luckily the rain had lessened, and became nothing but a light drizzle, but he still needed to find a place to stay for the night, as he grew worried with the idea. He was walking for over an hour, and the difference to where he was now changed dramatically. The barren main road stretched for miles, and the fresh snow that fell hours ago, made a white ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. Victor was in disbelief, he'd never stepped outside of the city walls to see that it was completely different on the outside. Just nothing but loneliness that accompanied him out on this lonesome road, and he was at a loss with his feelings as they began to swarm in his head. 'It's so cold' he thought, as he grabbed his cloak to cover him from the harsh winds that blew against him, and the warm air that exited his lungs in clouds of white smoke as he walked. He'd been walking for what seemed like an eternity, but he made out what seemed to be light in the distance over the slopes of the road going down the hill. Civilization, as he began to quicken his pace, looking forward to a hot shower, and warm food.

As he began to reach the outskirts of the fairly sized town, he searched the local inn for travelers like himself to stay. The cottages had a gothic architecture to them, as they were many that held large iron doors. Victor didn't know why would anyone would use metal for their buildings, such maintenance was clearly not worth it, unless...? "STOP! THIEF!" Victor was brought out of his thought, as he saw a man wearing what seemed to be an animal mask, with white and red accents engraved in it, running down the paved road. The man was running at full force, with a large duffel bag full of what appeared to be dust. At that moment, Victor was at a loss, for he had to decide. If he were to help the two officers that were chasing after the thief, he would be possibly recognized, and apprehended. On the other hand, he didn't want to turn his back on crimes being committed in front him. The man was growing closer, and it would be only a matter of time before he passed him. 'What should I do?!' was the last thought before he noticed the mans actions change to a more aggressive manner.

The thief reached into the duffel bag to pull out two red dust crystals and stretched a devious grin about him. He cocked his hand back, and with enough force, jumping in the air as he turned to chuck the first stone behind him at the officers, leaving a large black cloud and large explosive crater in the road. As Victor saw this, he clenched his fists, and stared at the thief for his reckless actions. Preparing, with his decision made, he saw the man stare at him as he threw the next stone at him. He swiftly managed to dodge the object, but as he regained his footing, he heard the crystal erupt. He turned around to witness that the dust had impacted on the house behind him, leaving a decent fire in its wake. The flames soon began to engulf the house shortly after, with the residents attempting to flee from the attack. As the fire began to burn with such ferocity, parts of the building began to break away from the upper levels and debris began to cover the main entrance, blocking those who were inside. Victor could hear the cries of those inside and faced the man who caused this with pure hatred in his eyes. "What's it goin' to be, Hero?!"

Victor knew that he could not just leave the people trapped in the building, as so did the man with mask. Not giving it a second thought, Victor rushed to the building, starting to move as much of the debris as he could, receiving burns here and there. He was focused, not putting attention to the pain, and using every inch of his strength to save these people. As he saw the large beam that blocked the front entrance, he had pondered on how he would manage to pry it off and let free those inside, but as he heard the women and children cry and the men groan loudly as they pushed against the door, Victor had snapped from his thoughts. With both hands gripping the smoldering beam, he shouted with one last pull that gave way for the beam to be held over his head as he threw it over his shoulder in the street. With sweat dripping down his face, his breath escaping his lungs violently, he made his way to the iron doors and flung them open.

The men had blank expressions on their faces, the family in shock, and the children looking in awe at the man with incredible strength wearing the robe over his head. "Quickly!" Shouted Victor as he gestured the people outside of the burning building. Then men gathered there actions, and began to escort the rest outside, women and children running past them. "Is that everyone?" Victor's gazed upon one of the men , as he nodded for affirmation. With the last people darting outside of the house, Victor saw that he had made it just in time to make a difference, as he began to walk away from the fire, a loud shout from a girl amid the people "Look out!" Within that moment, Victor saw a large piece of the burning roof collapse and making it's way to the ground he stood upon.

Victor flying back from the force of debris that fell from the building, kicking up an entire smoke cloud of embers and ash. The two officers that were halted by the explosion previously came running to the scene, the people that were trapped in the building looked onward to the area were Victor was. Unsure whether he has survived was not confirmed, until they heard coughing from the cloud. "That could have been much worse." As he was dusting himself off and patting out small fires that clung to his cloak, the same girl that shouted the warning amid the children that were trapped in the building slowly walked to his side. "Thank you." Victor heard the small voice and turned to the small light skinned girl that had a light blue dress, spotted with soot from the ashes, and her freckled heart shaped face that was dusty as well.

Luckily the people were safe, and this little girl with red hair, and blue eyes wanted to personally thank Victor for what he did. He knelt on one knee, his upper half of his head still covered by his cloak, met the girls blue with his green. "Are you going to be ok, little one?" The little girl stopped to just stare at his eyes for a while and realized that her family had been calling for her. She turned back to Victor and gave a nod and a small smile. As he stood, he then patted the girl on her head, as she ran back to her family, seeing the family embrace each other tightly. As the two officers made their way to Victor's side, they were suspicious of the man who didn't show his face. "Thank you, stranger. I'd day that if you had not been here, that family would have suffered a terrible fate. Tell us, what's your name?" Victor paused a moment and realized that the officers were coming right to him, and he had little time to step away. He began to hesitate, he pondered in his mind about his answer, and the other two began to grow suspicious of him.

"My name…is V." The two officers stood across from him, and were puzzled to say the least, but yet they still grew curious with their advances. "Why the cloak, are you hiding from someone?" Victor began to grow nervous, gripping his pack by the strap, and shifting his feet ready to run. "I…, I was…just cold with this weather, and soaking wet to the bone." The officers didn't seem to buy the excuse, being that Victor was practically "in" the burning house, and rather than his clothes being damp, they were dry but burned to say the least. "So where are you from sir? Surely you're not lost, are you?" Victor began to think about what to do, and at that moment it struck him. "No, I'm not lost. I was sent here to capture the thief that had run away." The two peace officers stood in awe and were flustered by the sudden information. "Sorry Sir, we didn't mean to offend… a huntsman of your caliber!" The two bowed their heads in shame, realizing that they did not capture the perpetrator with the lack of their training. Victor began to assess the situation, as he carefully carried out the ruse. "I know that we will catch the suspect, but of course it was the safety of the people first." The officers raised their heads, looking at Victor with now more ease, and thanked him for his efforts. "Now, where do you suppose this person went?" The two looked at Victor with blank expressions, for they did not have the slightest clue of where he went. "Sorry sir, we did botch this up rather tremendously. We won't let our guard down." The two saluted him, and made their way back to the station, along with the family, leaving Victor alone in the street.

"That was a close call." He sighed as he realized that he did not know where the local inn would be, and practically groaned in frustration. "This is not good at all. Who can I ask?" He thought about following the group that had just left, but that would lead to more questioning from the local police. To what it seemed around town, all the doors were closed shut, and practically none were outside in the streets, except himself. People were not open with each other here, unlike Mantle, even the nobles would be more present, and to what he could tell, not a homeless in sight. Victor began to think to himself on what to do next, pacing back and forth, until he decided to walk. "I'm certain that there is a town center. I could get more information on this town, and possibly find a map of the area." With the building still burning in his wake, he heard sirens begin to wail in the distance. "Better not stay long." The gray clouded sky over him held nothing but silence, all but the sirens and fire that burned the house to ashes could be heard with this odd town that had not that many people outside. 'Why is that?', he wondered to himself as he was walking. "Where am I?"


	6. Chapter 5

Hello again, my apologies about the delay. I've had the time to publish the next addition to this story, various things do pop up from my work, to my personal life. But now I believe things will be a bit smoother from here, I hope. I appreciate the patience that all of you have been having with me, sincerely with all honesty of thanks to all who are reading. Now lets get back to the next addition of SOR, enjoy.

~I'm open to any criticism so long as it's constructive, so feel free.~

* * *

It was a rather interesting feeling of the cold wind at his back, as he had completely forgot about it just moments ago with the raging fire. He vaguely remembered a sign not too far off from the entrance of this town. "Eldritch" was the towns name, though rather he did not find the name out of place due to practically the complete foreign felling he felt about this town. He walked by countless windows that were devoid of any color, with the occasional dim orange candle light that illuminated the window partially. He was thinking to himself about all these buildings that were built like safe houses rather than homes, but he still could not figure out where the inn was. With the size of this town, being similar to that of a small district within the city of Mantle, but he found comfort with the familiarity.

It felt as is hours have passed, yet no inn was in sight, as the winding streets gave no hint to a center. He was growing with frustration as the time had passed, but he could not tell that much of a difference where he was. He saw a small park not too far off in the distance, just that of a small playground, but once again to no surprise, not a soul inhabiting it. He sat at a nearby park bench wondering what he was to do about the current matter of affairs, not noticing the new-found flakes that began to fall silently across the town. The sound was soothing, to say the least, as the wind blew ever so slightly against the small number of barren trees. He heard the swings in the park move with the slight motions of the wind, and just thought in silence. "Where do I go from here?", he thought out loud, as the warm air swirled him like fog. "What are you looking for?", the feminine voice replied. He raised his head, moving his cowl slightly, as he shifted his sights towards the direction of the voice. He did not see anyone in his immediate surroundings, but he did not let up his search.

He noticed the once vacant swing set with a passenger in its seat, gracefully swinging with the wind. The figure had a black cloak similar to him, but upon setting his eyes to the cowl, instead of face, he was met with a mask similar to the thief from before. The feminine figure wore yukata, black and white schemes, fit for more stealthier and nimble movements. He stood straight, ready for the slightest notion of combat, but the woman just kept to her seat, swinging, only raising her head slowly to meet his eyes. Victor just stood in silence, observing her every move, not letting her out of his sight. "Who are you, and why did your partner set that house on fire?", holding his temper at bay, but failed to with the slight edge in his question. She stopped moving, as she had placed her feet in the snow, not breaking contact with his gaze. The silence continued shortly, only for her to repeat herself, "What are you looking for?" Victor did show signs of frustration, but gave in. "I'm looking for the local inn." The two just held their places, not breaking contact, waiting. "Is that all?", she replied with curiosity, but Victor did not catch it. He simply nodded his head, and she just stared at him still, until she began to swing once again. She then simply raised a pointed finger towards Victor, giving him simple response, "The inn is the large building." He turned cautiously around, now looking at a large white building that was twelve stories high, with numerous windows. He had a smile underneath the cowl, but as he turned around to face the woman, she was not there. Gone without a trace, he looked in all directions, but nothing but an empty moving swing was all that was left where the masked woman once was.

He stood there motionless, looking up to the sky with his mind replaying the moment. 'Who was she?', he thought. He had only just arrived, but yet he felt this familiarity with her, almost that of an acquaintance. He kept it in thought, but again he focused on the large building, walking towards it, practically blending in the snow that covered the majority of the city. Like the mysterious woman had said, it was indeed large, with frosted windows and the entrance area had decorative marble pillars, with a small mural that decorated the center of the two stairs curved up to the entrance, depicting a view of the city of mantle. Once at the top of the stairwell, a bronze plaque read "The Continental", giving the distinction that this place was that of royalty, yet why here of all places.

With a shaky hand, Victor reached for the handles of the large wooden doors, giving only the slightest of pulls as the door opened with the lights bursting out into the gray and white world outside. As he stepped through, he was greeted by a butler that attended those in the main hall, gesturing him to take his cloak to hang. Victor did hesitate at first, but he needed a place to stay, and felt that it was safe to show his face. His black hair gave way, and the butler bowed and gestured his arm towards the reception without so much as saying anything. Victor gave small taps with his boots at the main entrance, to shake off any slate or dirt, picking his head up, making his way to the desk. Down the long blue carpet, he saw multiple areas of rest in the lobby, adorned with chandeliers, drapes of blue velvet, white and gray furniture, and small fire pits that gave small orange and red glows through various parts. He then set his eyes forward, seeing the large stairwells besides the reception desk.

As he set his pack on the white and gray counter that stretched across, he saw the small bell sitting next to the old-fashioned ledger, illustrated with the many signatures that covered the white parchment. He gave it two rings, waiting for whomever to come to the front, looking up at the second floor to see the two doors that led to the second floor, as well as the silver caged lifts that led to the upper levels. He was brought out of his distraction with a male voice coughed. *Ahem* "Welcome to the Continental. How could I be of service?" Victor saw that the receptionist was an elderly gentleman, gray hair that was brushed into a small colonial ponytail, with a well-groomed beard that was not too long, and his glasses that he wore were round that complimented his light skinned complexity, along with his light brown eyes. "I was hoping for some directions around the town of Eldritch. As well as looking for a restaurant to dine in." The man looked at Victor with a quizzical look, "You are not from around here?" Victor looked at him as he shook his head, but rather than most would expect with a rude dismissive personality, the man was contempt with helping Victor. "Well sir, this would be the place that would be most of anyone's concern due to not much being in this town. There are local markets, and other location of business, but due to the storm that is to come, I'm afraid that they have closed early." Victor had an understanding of what the situation was, placing his hand over his jaw as he began to think. "And I'm taking it that there is no other place to eat around town?" The sir did give a slight bow, "We do have a dining area for our guest that is currently open, accommodated with a bar." Victor was still unsure of this place, seeming like he could not afford it.

He contemplated, tapping his foot slightly on the carpet, thinking if it would be wise, since there were no other options. He looked up at to the man, only to give him a slight nod, as he began to account his entry in the ledger. "Will you be staying with us for a day, sir?" As Victor pulled out his wallet to count his lien, the large envelope that his late father gave him had fallen onto the counter top without his knowledge, as he addressed the concierge. "It is Victor and yes for just the night." The man saw the envelope, giving the expression of realization changing his entire demeanor. "Are you related to master Wolfbane?" Victor halted all movements at the mere mention of the name, his gaze frozen on his bag, hands kept within. The concierge picked up on this, as he eased with the question, "I only ask being that he is an honored guest. Will he be needing his usual room?" Victor stood motionless, his mind began to race, erupting violently with thoughts. 'How does he know about my father? Does he know about his recent demise? Will he report me to the authorities?' "Sir Victor, would the master be staying in his usual?" the concierge continued. Victor then snapped out of his stupor, calming his nerves as he answered, "Yes, master Wolfbane would be needing it. He allowed me to wait for him, until he arrives." Victor gritted his teeth at the thought of him lying, let alone if it involved his late father. Even if it was only for the night, he only saw this through for his survival, getting rest for the challenges to come. The concierge continued to jot all the necessary information in his ledger, "The room has been granted, along with all accommodations including free meals. Will there be anything else sir?" Victor was puzzled at first, as he made his questions, "How much will this cost?" The concierge looked at him, a smile shown, "There is no need of payment, the room is granted for Sr. Wolfbane whenever needed.

Victor did not know what to make of it at the moment, but rather that his needs were met by this stroke of luck, or rather by the mystery behind it. "Sir Victor, the gentleman in this lobby will now direct you to our dining quarters. Please leave your bags here, as we will take them to the room." As he recollected in his mind of what he had, Victor did but ask in response, "And what of my room key?" The concierge looked at him, only to give a reassuring smile, "I believe it's already in your possession sir." He held out the envelope, as he bowed his head in respect towards Victor. He did not understand at first, but simply retrieved his envelope, placing within his clothing. The butler then arrived shortly coming to the front desk reception, gesturing him to follow him to the dining area. As the two made there way to the top of the second floor, the butler called upon the elevator opening the gates to enter. Victor was skeptical at first, but relented his guard and proceeded into the elevator, as the butler stepped in and pulled the lever downward. Within a moment, they were brought to one lower level beneath the first floor, opening to a dim lit hallway with various candles lighting the path to two large oak swing doors, decorated with gold trimmings. The butler proceeds to push past the door, opening the way for Victor to step through to more partially lit area adorned with various chandeliers, tables with sapphire colored sheets, trimmed with white decorative lace presenting in a Victorian fashion. The booths, seeming to accommodate a group of four around a round table with tufted upholstered booth couches, the wood of a dark oak with French ultra-marine seats, that surround the table in an elegant fashion. A small chandelier hung over the booth, giving enough comforting light to the area.

He was impressed to say the least with the entire inn at this point, but he still felt strange that they knew Wolfbane, even considering him to be a "honored guest" in this establishment. As he was sitting there pondering in his mind about all of this, he was approached by a waitress with powder blue hair that was tied into a short professional bun, with her navy-blue vest and white shirt, with her skirt that matched her vest. She had a heart shaped face, light skin complexion, beholding her steel eyes that dazzled in the low light of the area. "Good evening sir, my name is Sarah. How can I serve you?" Victor was brought out of his thought, with the waitress having a warm smile to captivate him. "Oh…, umm… what is there to drink?", as he meekly smiles at her, not feeling too out of place or comfort. "Well we could start with some spirits, or for the nonalcoholic, we do have a splendid set of crafted sparkling drinks. Would you like to sample some?" He didn't really understand much of the complexity of drinks, hearing of this variety made it seem that the nobles had only access to this sort of luxury. Most of what he was accustomed to would be juice and water. "When you say sparkling, do you mean they have gems inside the drink?" The waitress couldn't help but have a small giggle, "No sir, that would be a rather unpleasant noise within the glass. Simply a term for a carbonated drink mixture, various flavors to compliment the choice.

Victor had a small blush for his lack of knowledge, "What would you recommend?" The waitress was obliged to help, "Well I do prefer our fruit variety, melon would be my best selection." He sat there, not helping but stare at her while she smiled, being captivated by her. He shook himself from his stupor, nodding his head in agreement. She just simply smiled, walking off to retrieve his drink, leaving him again to his ideas. 'Why did I just stare at her? She's probably going to think that I'm sort of creep.' He sighed as he slumped into his seat, just thinking about all that has happened over the past day or so. He needed to gather his thoughts, get some rest while he was at it to brave anything else that would come along. He sat there patiently, picking up the menu to inspect it over at the different variety of foods that were available, some of which he has only heard of from Wolfbane in his tales of his past. His eyes scanned every word, not noticing the waitress coming with his drink in on a server. *Ahem*, she gains his attention from his exploration, "Here is your drink sir." She places the drink in front of him, with the light striking through it with orange and pink hue glittering across the table, with its fizzing being audible to Victor. At first glance he thought it to be some sort of chemical, wary of even touching it, while giving looks between the waitress and the drink. "Umm..., is it safe?" She smiled at him giving him assurance that indeed it was safe, as he slowly picked up the glass. He noticed the drink was cold, but he couldn't help but wonder why it was making the noise. Slowly he brought it up to his lips, taking a small sip as his senses screamed in delight. He proceeded to slowly drink his beverage, with a content smile as he looks back to the waitress as she returns the gesture. "So, I believe we should move on to the main course, what would you like to eat?"

As he finished his meal, he sat in contempt, enjoying the experience of tasting such great and different food from what he was accustomed to. Now looking up to the small chandelier that hung above him, he stared at the lights in thought, as he regaled all the events. He was thankful to say the least that fate had smiled upon him with him having a safe haven for the night, but he still worried about what would await him in the future. "Sir, would you be interested in anything else for the night?" He did give it some thought, but it lead to him massaging his temple, he has been at it for a long period of time. "I think that would be it. I just have a slight headache from my mind going rampart for hours now." He chuckled slightly as he raised his face to give a reassuring smile to the waitress. "If you have a slight headache, might I recommend some coffee sir? It helps me when I have slight headaches." Victor didn't really know what this was, but if it could help like she said, then maybe it's worth a shot. "If you think it will help, then why not." With a quick nod, she trailed off to fetch some coffee for him. Now moments had passed as she had returned back with a cup that was held with a small plate. "Thank you for your patience, one cup of coffee. Please be careful, the liquid is rather hot." As he lifted the cup, he saw how the liquid was black and steaming, thus giving him assurance that indeed it was hot as he took a small drink. He was surprised that the drink had a strong bitter taste to it. The waitress picked up on this, "cream and sugar compliment the drink sir." Now presented the two containers that held the contents, Victor knew about them, but it struck him odd how these two can make this drink enjoyable. He added his amounts, mixing them till the liquid became a lighter shade of brown. 'Interesting' he thought, as he proceeded to drink more, as he now found the drink to be a rather pleasant combination of sweetness and bitterness. He was enjoying it as he had completely forgot about his headache, as he smiled to the waitress.

He did feel rather tired, with the night coming to close, he wondered about his lodgings. He remembered what the concierge had said before, feeling the large envelope within his clothes as he adjusted himself in his seat. Pulling it out, he wondered what it was and why it was so important that his father wanted him to have it. 'What is in here?', he traced around the wax seal of the crest of Wolfbane, longing of the memories he had of him, holding the stinging sensation of tears threating to fall. He took a deep breath, giving him slight hold of his emotions, as he began to open the parcel. Within the large envelope was a small black leather book, the crest of his master imprinted on its surface. Victor was shocked that he had not opened it sooner, seeing how this could have been dismissed as something of nonimportance, but yet he needed to open it and revealing the secrets that it held. As he opened the book, a folded letter with a small key envelope fell upon his lap. Placing the ledger down, he slowly unfolded the letter, shaking as he began to read.

 ** _My dearest Victor, by the time you are reading this, I'd imagine that it was difficult to understand. I had wished that it was with more time that we could be together, but with the world at our door, we must brave the unknown. I feared that with time, the city would reach a point of corruption, causing harm to its citizens. My son, when the world grows darker and the hearts of man fall under, the light must not be extinguished. I could not imagine the solidarity but know that you are not alone. I thank Oum that you and I crossed paths that day, making my life an experience that I will carry with me forever. My son, do not lose hope, for one must become the beacon in the darkest of times. The land of Remnant would call upon you with time, so you must be ready. For the time that fate will test your will, you must not falter. I know that it is overwhelming to persevere, with fear that hinders your heart, but as the sun rises to a new day, so must your spirit rise to the challenge. I've left this ledger to you my son, use it to help this world in my absence. Victor, just know that I am very proud of who you have become, with yet still more good that you can accomplish within the world. I will always be in your heart my son, so much as you are in mine._**

Tears fell to the letter that was left within the book, as he shakes while holding onto the letter. He exhaled to process what he just read, but so many questions were will unanswered. He knew that this was to come, as he did everything in his power to protect Victor. But the only thing that clouded Victor's mind was guilt, asking himself 'why?'. As he began to wipe away what was left of his sorrow, he noticed that the ledger had an iron mesh pocket that held a bronze key in it. He opened the pocket, releasing the key and inspecting it as it held the emblem of the Continental. Out of the corner of his eye did he see the butler approach him, gesturing him to the upper levels of the establishment. As they ascended, the hallways blurred with their lights racing against the elevator cage, as it rose past what seemed to eight levels. The butler opened the cage, as they arrived at the 9th floor. Both stepped out following the hallway, passing various door, which were presumed occupied by others, but the quite atmosphere was a bit unsettling.

They arrived at a door, the last in the what seemed like the endless hallway. The butler gesturing Victor to the door, waiting for his entry, not saying a word. He didn't really understand what the butler was waiting for, but something rang clear in his mind, the key. Pulling out the key he found in the ledger, he slowly inserted the key, turning it to release the door. As the loud audible click rang through the hallway, the butler bowed once again as he left Victor. 'What was this room for?', as he proceeded to wander inside, cautiously watching his step.

The room was dark, no signs of life evident for what seemed like a lifetime. He made his way through the main corridor of the entryway, as it gave a clearing to what seemed like a large study. Shelves of book cases encircled the area and a large rectangular oak table with a large arm chair at the head of the table, with smaller chairs on the sides. "This table looks nice, but how can so many be in one room? This place must be quite cramped." He still wandered throughout the majority of the area, but was frustrated to say the least, being that he could not see much in the dark. "There has to be a switch or something." He found a candle, but no matches to light. He remembered that he had flint and steel in his pack that he packed before he left the city. Rummaging through, he found what he was looking for, as he sparked the candle wick. The orange glow reached in many directions, giving the impression of dark figures surrounding Victor. The day was long, now finally having a haven for the time, he felt the need to sit and rest his legs. Making his way to the large armchair and sitting, he pulled out the ledger once again, now looking through the pages with the candle sitting on the table.

As he skimmed through the pages, he felt that there was an eerie feeling as if he was being monitored by someone or something. He put the idea in the back of his mind for now. But as the time had passed, eventually Victor needed rest, the events of the day taking their toll on his body. Dozing off into the chair, allowing his mind to slip into the altered consciousness.

* * *

Well I feel that their was not enough elaboration within this chapter, but it was getting rather long. Don't fret, we will have more opportunities in the next chapter. Thank you to all that are reading this story and I will see you soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Well it has been some time since I've last posted. Many of you who are still here, I thank you. I will see to the completion of this story, for I will not let this be an incomplete piece of work. Thank you all once again, those of you who are fairly new, I welcome you. We last left off on the discovery of the Continental, but know things will be pieced together. Enjoy and remember to leave constructive criticism, whether good or bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

His vision was blurred, the bright light engulfing the entire world around him. He took a moment to adjust his eyes, now seeing the entire view. He stood in the same field as he dreamed about when he was younger, he had thought that it would never return yet here he was. As he gazed across the plane finding any familiarity within the place, now noticing the black silhouette that stood in the distance. The familiar calming presence assured him that it was as before, he began to slowly approach. He attempted to speak, but he heard no words come from his mouth. All that can be heard was the wind, as it danced through the fields. She stood still, staring intently in his direction. Suddenly the wind stops, as the eerie silence was all that there was. Only inches away, he continued his advance and gaze until the black silhouette spoke, "What is it you are looking for?" He stood motionless, only to ponder in what the figure meant. He realized the sudden shift in weight that came crashing down on him, as he fell backwards, fading to black.

Completely shaken by the dream, he darted upward but lost his balance while doing so, tipping the large arm chair with him falling in reverse. He laid there for a moment as he tried to regale the dream, remembering the cryptic words that echoed in his mind. He slowly began to lift himself from the floor, retrieving the tipped chair as he dusted himself. Still the problem with the current lighting was present, as his attempts with cleaning himself was short of success. His eyes became well adjusted to the dark, as the shadows enabled him to at least know what was in front of him. He noticed the candle stick had not burned out entirely, but was looking at only a mere hours worth of illumination. Once again he struck the flint and steel upon the wick, with the all too familiar glow giving him comfort. "Alright, can't depend on this candle for long. Have to find something in the room that will give me light." He searched around the table for any indications about the previous inhabitants, but came up empty handed.

After what seemed like half an hour of searching, he found himself in front of a long door sized victorian mirror in the far right corner of the hallway leading to the study. Merely by looking at it, one can dismiss it for just a large mirror on the wall, but something told him otherwise, as he stared at his own reflection. "Why did Wolfbane use this place? Who was he?" He felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him once again as he reminisced about his father. He placed his palm on the mirror, having his head hang down as he stared into the flame. He watched as the flame danced back and fourth then realized. "It's almost like there is a air current near this mirror?" As he spoke, he noticed the sudden shift as the mirror swung open. There before him was a narrow passageway that was fairly lit with industrial wall lights, as it spiraled downward. He proceeded with caution, but again more secrets that demanded his attention as they would not let him rest. He came to an opening to a fairly sizable room, as he began to wander. As he was looking, he noticed that there was a orange glowing button, steadily illuminating on and off on what seemed to be a machine. He was hesitant at first, but he decided to throw caution into the wind, as he was determined to discover more about his former father. *Click* Soon after, the machine whirled into life, humming as the now identified generator gave life to the entire room and much more. As the room was now illuminated, it was a strategy room, showing a digital map on the round table in the center. The room buzzed with life, electricity surging through the air. He noticed that the room gave a shine almost as if made from crystal, but still was not transparent as glass. As the lights continued to illuminate the rest of the room and more, he decided to examine all the different equipment in the room that looked almost similar to Atlas tech. The only way he really knew about it was passing by all the different electronic stores that were littered in most of the higher districts.

Victor was trying to piece it all together, as the new found discoveries shook his very mind. "What is all of this?" He grabbed his head, a surge of pain taking hold of him. The ringing was barely audible, but he winced as his brain was under attack. He lost balance, falling to a knee while continuing to reel in pain. Suddenly it stopped, silence was all that there was as he picked himself up, as he began to search for the source. As he looked around a little more longer, he finally made his way to the table that held the digital map. He rested his hands on top, as he hovered over the map in awe. To say that he didn't own any electronics was an understatement, due to his simple life as a blacksmith with Wolfbane. They didn't need anything that the technological world offered, if orders were to be made, it would be with written letter or by word of mouth. Still, he knew some of the functions of these devices. His eye was drawn to a small text that red on the map in highlighted orange, prompting that a scroll was complete with Wolfbane's name on it. He searched around the table, going the full length around the table, but he then noticed five notched placed in the table and there it was. "Wolfbane had a scroll?" Victor was sure that it was a scroll, though it did look very different from the others that he has seen in the noble districts use. As he retrieved the scroll, he closely examined it being that he had never held one before. The device was rather heavy almost as if made from a heavier metal that was almost like armor. The screen gave a perfect gleam of cobalt as light reflected off. As he slid his finger across the screen, it had illuminated, displaying a screen that held a single entry box. 'This must be some sort of protection, I'll need an answer to access the scroll.' He pondered in his mind, to decipher the singular answer, which frustrated him deeply. "It could be anything!", as he slammed his clenched fist onto the table.

He racked his brain over and over again, but nothing gave him clarity. As he looked to the table once more, his mind became blank as he pondered. Within that moment, it rang in his head, "What is it you are looking for?" He remembered that his fathers journal might help him. He pulled out the journal from the inner recess of his clothing, flipping it open as scanned the pages. He grew more restless with each passing second, searching the journal like a mad man, but nothing. "Argh! How do you expect me to help people when you've kept secrets from me!" The sting that formed in his eyes, blurred as tears began to threaten. "How can I become a beacon of light, how?!" He loomed over the table with dismay and confusion, still something told him. "Beacon?!" He placed his ledger to the side, as he imputed "Beacon" into the space, then a flash of white gave way to the main OS of the scroll. He sated at it in awe, with little to say. Moments pass, then he noticed a symbol that resembled much like the crest that belonged to Wolfbane's shop. A noble wolf head, a coat of arms that spoke in volumes about the craft. Large claymores that stood proud in the rear, gold ribbons that danced around the base of the of the wolf's head, with a shield that gave vibrant hues of orange and red, resembling the fires of the forge. Curiosity did get the best of him, as he tapped the screen above the icon. Suddenly the program launched, showing nothing on the screen at first. Victor panicked, knowing very little about devices, as he began to fidget with the device. "Crap! Don't tell me I just broke it?!"

As he left the scroll in his open hands, another small box with text in the upper mid section of the screen appeared. 'Hold device eye level, front facing towards user.' He decided to follow the instructions, as the scroll took photo recognition of him. 'Complete' was read briefly, then a orange door appeared on the screen. As he watched intently, the door opened slowly on screen, as a fancy male dress shoe was seen, then a tall slender gentleman with in onxy suit appeared with his head bowed over, not yet revealing his face as he held onto his top hat and cane in each of his hands. "Good day to you sir!" Victor was in disbelief, he's never seen a digital model as such and for it to have some sort of awareness. It seemed like a form of trick, but Victor's question was met with an answer. "I am no party trick, sir. In fact, I can be very helpful to you in more ways than one." Slowly he placed the scroll back down on the table and began to back away slowly. Just a moment passed, then he appeared on the table, but now in a much larger size. "There's no need to be fearful, good sir." The hologram began to lift his head up, now showing his bright carnelian eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself."

* * *

 **As you have just completed this chapter, now we see how Victor found more about the shadowy past that Wolfbane once lived. He will still discover more of the foreign world, not knowing whats in store for our young hero. How his fate will cross those of the girls in this AU, as well as meeting new characters along his way. Luckily he has now the technology, and a new friend within his scroll. Traveling within the new world alone, without knowledge is quite problematic. But now he will work with his new AI companion, as they uncover more. Thanks for reading, looking forward to continuing this story. Cheers**


End file.
